Through the eyes of an Alchemist
by Akkadia
Summary: I have taken a shot at writing out the series, the way I think things might have gone. I just hope people will like it. This is my 2nd fma fan fic so please be nice and read and review!


1A/N: Ok, I've decided to take a shot at 'rewriting' Fullmetal Alchemist. This is just my idea on how I think things actually happened in the show. I just hope people won't think I'm 'plagerizing' cause I'm not. I've had this idea for a while and I hope people will give me a chance at it. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read.

Notice: I'm going to start at the episode 'Mother, since that's really where the Elric brothers' journey really began."

Chapter 1: The mistake...

"Water 35 liters. carbon 20 kilograms, ammonia 4 liters, lime 1.5 kilograms, phosporous 800 grams."

"Salt 250 grams, saltpeter 100, sulfur 80, fluorine 7.5, iron 5, silicon 3 grams."

"And trace amounts of 15 other elements. Yeah that's everything, the physical ingredients of a human body." 11 year old Edward Elric looked at his younger brother with determination burning in his gold eyes. The young boy stood at a height of about 5'0 with golden hair. His bangs falling on the sides of his face,"Now if we can just come up with a soul, we should be able to call Mom back from the other side."

"Edward, you sure we should do this?" Alphonse Elric glanced at his older brother worry, dancing in his hazel eyes. He stood about the same height of his brother with brown hair, "Of course, don't wimp out on me now." Edward shot back.

"But no one's ever done this right? I mean alchemy is Equivalent Exchange." Alphonse protested, "The body contents seem simple enough, but what about the soul?" he looked down, "What could we possibly offer?"

"Just hold out your finger ok." Edward said. He used a knife he had taken from the kitchen drawer and made a little cut on his brother's finger then one on his own, "What's a soul really?" he placed his cut finger over the large pan of elements and watched as a drop of blood fell and become absorbed in the powdery like substance, "When you take out the myth it's just the spark that starts life. This is our blood from _her_ blood." he looked at Alphonse, "That's a fair trade."

The two boys kneeled and began the process of using Alchemy to bring back their mother. At first the process seemed to be going smoothly. That was until the aura surrounding the room changed.

"Edward there's something wrong here." Alphonse said. Seconds later a scream echoed in the room.

Edward looked over to see is younger brother disappearing right before his eyes, "Al!" he suddenly felt like someone was literally biting his leg off. He looked down to see his left leg also disappearing. His focus was transferred when he heard Alphonse scream once again.

"Edward!" Alphonse cried reaching out as far as he could, "Brother! Brother please!"

Edward tried to reach for his younger brother but found it difficult considering he no longer had his left leg, "Al no!"

Alphonse let out one last scream before disappearing completely.

Edward looked around quickly and without thinking knocked down the suit of armor that was standing in the corner. He pulled off the helmet and with his own blood drew a seal in the mid-center of the armor. He then drew the same symbol on his body including his remaining leg, his two arms as well as his heart. Then he used alchemy once again. The pain shot through his body as he could feel his right arm being pulled away from his body. The blood immediately spurted out from the wound.

A faint moan echoed from within the hallow armor, "Huh, what is this?" It was Alphonse. The young boy felt confusion wash across his soul as he inspected his body. He looked over to his brother clutching the area that once contained an arm. The wound seeping more and more blood by the minute.

"I...I'm sorry Al."

"Brother, what happened to you? And me! What happened to me?"

"There wasn't much time. I-I used my arm as material in a transmutation," Edward explained, "All I could manage was to attach your spirit to the armor in the corner." He bit back a scream of pain as he felt the blood leaving his wounded body.

"Oh no!" Alphonse picked his wounded brother up into his arms, "But what about mom?"

"You shouldn't look." Edward replied, "It wasn't human."

Alphonse couldn't stop himself. He glanced over to see a mass of human parts both from the outside and the inside. And if he was still in his real body he probably would have thrown up at the mere sight of it, "I don't understand Ed. Your theorems and equations. They all seemed right."

"The theorems weren't the problem, Al. It wasn't the math. It was us," Edward admitted. The older Elric suddenly slipped out of consciousness.

Alphonse picked his brother up and immediately ran down the hill to the only place he knew he could go. Once he reached his destination he opened the door, "Please! Help him! He's gonna bleed to death!"

Winry and Pinako Rockbell looked at the 'intruders' with fear and confusion for a few seconds. Winry took a second but recognized the voice coming from inside the armor, "Al is that you?"

Pinako gasped. She came to her senses and with Winry's help managed to stop the bleeding. The two woman than began the task of wrapping up the serious wounds.

"We didn't even know you were back from training." Winry spoke to Al, "How did all of this happen Al?"

"Well clearly it's a product of mischief." Pinako answered for the boy, "You were trying to bring back your mother weren't you?"

The door opened and in stepped a man dressed in a blue military uniform. His jet black hair fell in front of a pair of onyx shaded eyes, "Well that explains a few things. A human transmutation. I've never seen such a furious reaction before." he shut the door and pulled out a silver pocket watch, "Pardon me."

Alphonse looked over entranced, "A State Alchemist?"

But Pinako was nowhere near as impressed, "What are you doing here? I have no time to entertain dogs. Can't you see these boy's are hurt?"

The man held up his hand in defense, "Take it easy ma'am, I'm just checking the mail" he held up an envelope.

"One of our letters!" Alphonse said with slight joy clinging to his voice, "So you know where my dad is?"

"I only wish kid. We've been looking for Hohenheim for a long time and were still only kicking up dirt." the man answered.

"Well if you didn't have any information, why did you come?" Pinako questioned, "You're sure as heck aren't going to find their dad here."

The man smirked but answered, "Let's call it Nostalgia or misplaced curiosity. Whatever it was I'm happy I came." he glanced down at a sleeping Edward, "If these boys can try human alchemy and survive their dad has dropped a wrung on my priority list."

Pinako was starting to get angry, "I want you out of this house immediately! I've had enough lives wrecked by the state."

The man showed now evidence of offense. He walked to the door, "The name's Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, State Alchemist. Pay me a visit in Central sometime." with that the man left almost as soon as he had arrived.

A/N: Ok, I just hope that is to everyone's liking. I had to use the actual episode as a reference to help me out. I hope people will take a chance to read this. Ok if you want me to continue then 3 reviews - chapter 2!


End file.
